


come back, even as a shadow, even as a dream

by JulyB96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, The Burning Maze Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyB96/pseuds/JulyB96
Summary: “He was right there,” A series of small gasps overtook him. “He was right there.” Her lips pursed then, and her face twisted too.“Percy, please,” She begged.





	come back, even as a shadow, even as a dream

**Author's Note:**

> in the context that jercybeth was a previously established thing

    A figure lay on the ground, limp and bloodied, it’s chest to earth. His chest to the earth. A man, crumpled and broken, with blonde hair; it still looked soft, despite how dirtied it was. There was blood, a deep, crimson red, all around his body. Like he’d bathed in it. It was a crippling sight, a sin solidified, unbearable. A deep chuckle started. From the darkness around his body, it came, growing louder by the moment, echoing. The man stayed still, already gone, nothing but a shell; an angel torn down from heaven. And yet, a silver spike fell from above, piercing him in the back, flying straight through, like a needle through cloth. 

    A scream cut through the laughter.

   When Percy woke, it was with the elegance that follows dreams. The few seconds of finding, where there’s nothing to do but look; it was dark and quiet and deafening. Then the panic came crashing down on him. He could feel the sweat swimming down his back, the scratchy heat that was surging up his throat. He removed his fist from the sheets as he turned over; there was a sweat mark there. 

    Annabeth was still asleep, but all it took was a whisper to wake her. 

    She blinked, hair a disheveled mess of pale gold. So much like his. When she caught sight of him, her eyes went wide, the gray darkened. He knew why, with his face so twisted up in pain. There was nothing to be done about it.

    “Annabeth,” He said gruffly. 

    “What’s wron—”

    “He was right there,” A series of small gasps overtook him. “He was right there.” Her lips pursed then, and her face twisted too. 

    “Percy, please,” She begged. “Don’t cry.” Yet, he fell into her, stuffing himself underneath her chin, up against her side, and her hand curled around the nape of his neck. “Don’t cry.”

    “I was too late,” He breathed against her chest and then he sobbed. “I was too late, Annabeth. Every time. I was too late. I was too late.” His cries were loud and deep, in the silent room, and slowly his tears soaked through the cotton of her tank top. Like a tidal wave, there was nothing that could stop them. “I should have been there.”

    Annabeth snaked her arms around his back, shoved her face into his curls. His hair had grown, loosened out; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d cut it. “Don’t say that,” She said, though it was high-pitched and too quick; like an animal dying. He shook his head, sobs still shaking him.

    “I was too late,” Percy gasped. Pins and needles raced down his throat, like the air itself were upset.  _ How dare you breathe _ , it said to him,  _ how dare you breathe without him _ . “I was too late.” Annabeth started to shake around him and he pulled her closer still. His sobs fell into a rhythm, he was all but yelling. “I was too late.”

    “I was too late.”

    Too late.

  
  


The purple shirt on the nightstand lay still; untouched. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly revered
> 
> thank you for reading xxx


End file.
